


Bathtub

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [81]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: There's nothing quite like the restorative effects of a soak in a nice warm bath when you're feeling a bit chilly :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed that recent stories have a slightly different style. I was hunting for inspiration when I found an old prompt list with a challenge to write the stories with minimal or no dialogue. I usually write with a lot of dialogue (too much I think) so I decided to give the challenge a go. I hope they've turned out ok.

I sat there, slumped in the passenger seat of the SUV, my body numb with the cold and my teeth chattering. Keiji reached across me, his chest brushing my body as he grasped for the seatbelt catch and fastened me in. Had I been able to actually detect that soft touch I would have felt a surge of warmth. Ironic that the one time that would have been a bonus was the one time I was rendered immune.

He hurried into the driver’s seat and threw the car into gear, pulling out sharply into the traffic, flicking on the siren as he did so. I reached out a shaky hand to switch it off and he instantly slapped it away with the comment that if saving a detective from dying of hypothermia didn’t class as an emergency then the Police Department could sue him.

I lay back and tried not to notice the cars swerving out of his way, the siren was probably saving their lives too, the way he was tearing through the downtown traffic. Forced to a standstill at a stop light that was too dangerous even for him to jump, he glanced across and reached out a soft hand to my neck, I attempted a smile to show I wasn’t dead yet but his sharp intake of breath told me my pulse was still weak. Scooting away from the lights he took a left. I figured my brain must be disorientated; I thought the hospital was to the right? Three more turns and he pulled into the kerb with a jolt.

He switched off, jumped out and hurried to my side of the car, hauling me out and wrapping my damp arm around his shoulders. Then he half dragged, half carried me stumbling, through the doors and to the elevator. His apartment, he was taking me to his apartment, I realised, as the doors slid open and he bundled us both inside.

Keeping one arm around me he fished in his pocket for his keys. He placed them between his teeth as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open on his floor. We staggered to his door and made our way inside. Keiji dragged me straight to his bathroom where he immediately began filling the tub with warm water. Then he pulled off my jacket and started on my shirt and tie. I tried to help but he pushed my hands away telling me that he could do it faster himself. He was right, he stripped my shirt and tie so fast I barely felt his hands on me, not like when he did it in the lab, slow and methodical to preserve the evidence. I knew which I preferred and it’s not just because I felt like a popsicle this time. By this time, the bath was full and he asked if I could stand. I pulled myself up from the chair and he immediately went for the belt buckle. I knew I couldn’t stop him I felt weak as a kitten but at least for once I was grateful to be so cold as he stripped my pants down and his hands slid down my thighs. Thank goodness he left me the dignity of my boxers, after all not reacting is one thing, but no guy wants to look less than his best, right?

Having divested me of my shoes and socks as well, he helped me into the bath explaining that it was not too hot as that would be bad, gentle warming was what was needed. All the same as I sat back and soaked in the heat my skin tingled as it began to warm. Keiji hurried off saying that he was going to fetch something to warm me inside as well. A scotch I hoped, as I lay back, my eyes half closed, wallowing in the water.

Dreamily I scanned the room, it had a definite ‘squinty’ quality. There was a selection of ethnic knickknacks on the windowsill, collected from his travels, no bones thank goodness; the usual assortment of bottles containing the things he considered basic essentials to his bath time routine; and the unisex supplies found in all bathrooms, toothbrush, toothpaste, flannels, sponges, and soap. One thing was missing though, Keiji had no rubber duck. I closed my eyes and smiled. Now _that_ I would remedy. If I was going to take many more baths in here a rubber ducky was a must. My eyes flew open with shock at the course of my own thoughts, _‘more baths in here’_ what was I thinking! I must have been more hypothermic than even Keiji thought, I was verging on delirious.

As I tried to erase the image of playing with a rubber duck in Keiji’s bathtub, and preferably with Keiji for company, from my mind, he opened the door and came in with a steaming mug. One quick sniff of chocolate confirmed that I was not getting scotch.

Keiji smiled and said I looked a better colour and seemed more alert, then asked if I could hold the mug myself? I shrugged; I was curious as to what he would do. Keiji perched on the side of the tub and wrapped an arm around my back as I sat up; not heeding that he was getting wet. Then he held the mug to my lips and tipped it gently as I drank. It was good, he had added cinnamon and nutmeg I think, and plenty of sugar. I know, I know. I could easily have managed it, but wouldn’t you have let him feed you in my shoes while I still had a chance?

I knew that once he deemed me sufficiently recovered he would let me have it with both barrels. Tell me what a completely irrational fool I was to risk my life going on the ice covered lake to rescue a puppy that could probably have got itself out anyway. Keiji wasn’t the one watching his distraught face, or that of the child that owned the dog, crying on the bank. Besides, I got the dog out safely, it wasn’t until I was on my way back that the ice cracked and I went in. God it was cold, I’ll never complain about brain freeze from ice cream again. I can still feel the shock and the sheer pain as the water soaked me instantly. Thank goodness I was close enough for him to reach me and drag me out.

I sighed, from relief, the warm glow that was now starting in my gut from the hot cocoa, and my ministering angel. I realised that I needed to get a little privacy before I embarrassed both of us. Keiji showed no signs of leaving though, placing the now empty mug on a shelf, and picking up a sponge. I realised what he was going to do. I whispered his name and gave a shake of my head in protest. Keiji just smiled and told me not to be so silly and prudish, then began swirling a warm soapy sponge across my shoulders.

I admit it, I’m weak, it felt wonderful. Not just the warmth and the softness but the knowledge that this was my partner. I wanted to feel that touch all over and I wasn’t too bothered about using the sponge. Then he moved his attentions to my chest. If I’d been a cat I would have purred, as it was I had to clench my jaw to not let out a feral growl. Keiji crept lower and lower until I grabbed his wrist and held it. Keiji looked at me, his normally bright eyes a dark, almost sea green hue. Keiji wasn’t as unaffected as he seemed. I whispered his name and saw a single tear fall from his lashes. I raised my thumb and brushed it from his cheek, realising as he trembled beneath my touch the depth of the shock I had given him when I plunged into the icy lake. I released his hand and cupped his face, pulling him gently down until our lips met. Keiji was soft, warm, and as sweet as I remembered from that kiss under the mistletoe. Except that this time he hadn’t been blackmailed by Yukie into kissing me. This time he was a willing participant and if I was any judge of the way his lips devoured mine and his tongue begged for entry, he was enjoying it every bit as much as I was. 

He pulled away, reluctantly, and reached out a hand to grab a fluffy warm towel. He stood and held it out to me, his message clear. I pushed myself to my feet and wrapped myself in scented softness. His towels smelt of him, the same scent I loved to inhale from his couch cushions when I used them for a pillow. I shed my damp boxers and dried the rest of myself on a second towel. When I finally stood there dry and sporting a healthy pink glow rather than an ominous blue tinge, he took my hand and led me to his bed. I can honestly say I never felt cold for the rest of the night.


End file.
